Red in the Face
by blu berry 3.14
Summary: They didn't always get along, but once in a while they both found a similar connection. A connection that pulled them close even if for only a few moments. (two shot fic)
1. Red is his Face

**Red is his Face  
**_Part one_

There was a sort of hushed silence that vibrated the room between half-elf to half-elf. Most avoiding eye contact with the other in hopes to look busy as the time slipped by, while others point blank stared at others in hopes to get something out into the open. In the middle of this room sat a table. A round table of great lengths and shorter width. Seated near the table were eight chairs, all but three filled.

At the head sat a blonde man who continued to scan the room with a bored look in his green eyes, a cheek propped up on his chair arm. A leg crossed over the other in a elegant manner with his white spandex contouring to his body shape. Seated next to him on his left was a woman of green hair with scant much of clothing to hide her well supple figure. Her own eyes glaring at the Purple haired man who insisted on sitting so close to her. This man almost resembled a turtle in all aspects from his green clothing to the absurd expression on his face as he stared back at the woman with a grin on his face.

After the purple haired man was a burly dark skinned man who was meticulously rubbing his fingers against his own axe blade. His purple clothing standing out against his red hair and skin colour. Seated next to the brute was a man with a red mechanical eye and large yellow cylinder placed on the table to not strain the arm that was attached to it. His attention caught by a man pacing at the end of the table. Standing a few feet away from the blue haired man was a blonde haired man. His squinty blood red eyes watching the man as well, with his hand clutching his staff.

"He's late." Yuan stated. His hands clasped behind his back as he continued to pace, occasionally stopping to squint at the door as if it would magically open to reveal the last missing person to the room.

"He's been late for six months, I say we continue on." Came the abrupt reply by the squinty eyed man. Turning his expression towards the man seated to the front of the table to persuade him of his reasoning. "Lord Yggdrasil. By your permission, I ask that we start the meeting already. We're ten minutes behind schedule."

"And I said, he will be joining us today." Snapped the blue haired man, his head turning to look at Kvar. Annoyance was apparent as he returned his eyes to the sliding door. His jade eyes narrowing as he willed for it open and show Kratos there.

It had been six months since that fateful night that he returned to Welgaia with only a red shoe. To see him in that state was heartbreaking and Yuan understood that the man needed time to adjust. For the heartbreak to numb down before dealing with anything, but he also knew that holding up in one's room did nothing good for their health. Whether Kratos wanted it or not, he had to eventually face reality again. This meeting would be his first having to deal with anyone again, most of all Kvar.

Sighing and turning away from the door to walk towards the table, the sound of the door sliding open notified the people in the room of a person entering. Turning around again, he barely had time to say a word or even see the man walk past him towards his spot next to Mithos. Glancing at Kratos slowly, the man was seated with his hair shrouding his face and silently sitting there. It was a pitiful sight, and everyone knew it. The only one dumb enough to voice it was Kvar.

"Hmph, so he decides to finally show up. You kept us waiting." Kvar shot out, as he neared his own seat where Yuan was standing by. Giving a glare to Kvar to keep his mouth shut, Yuan was surprised to hear someone else speak up.

"Learn to remember that despite Kratos' betrayal, he is still one of the Four Seraphim. Know your place, Kvar." Pronyma hissed out, as she shoved Rodyle from her personal space. The turtle man clicking his tongue as he rammed into the arm of his chair. Quickly trying to straighten himself up and look presentable, as if he wasn't shoved to the side. That statement caused Kvar to glare at her before sliding an unhappy look towards Kratos.

"Yes, you best be careful what you say. I'm surprised you're still alive after what you pulled. Ehehehe~" Came the toadish laugh from Rodyle. His fingers joined together at the tips as he grinned towards the other half-elf. Kvar, however; didn't find it the least bit amusing.  
"After what I pulled? I was merely doing as I was to-" Kvar began before Yuan interrupted.

"Ladies, Ladies. You're both pretty, now shut up." He stated with a number one sassed grimaced look towards Kvar as he walked around the man only to pause a moment to pat him on the cheek as he spoke before beginning to walk towards his seat. Only to stop in his tracks as Kvar continued in a mumbled response to his own seat.

"Not only did I lose my valuable research experiment to that filthy inferior being, but Yggdrasil's inferior pet was tainted by that human."  
Before anyone could say anything on the matter, the occupants found Kvar's body sent backwards to hit the cold hard ground and slid a few feet until his head hit the wall. Blood gushing from his face as he scrambled to get up and cover his nose as the dark red blood seeped between his fingers as he attempted to gain some balance with the wall near by. His eyes glaring towards the assailant, most of the people in the room gasped and looked as well. Their eyes instinctively gazing towards the aurburned man, but all they found was him sitting his seat shock evident on his features as well.

Yuan pulled his fisted hand back to his body with a pissed off look on his face. Anger seeping from every pore that he had as he stood up top Kvar's disheveled form. Slowly unfisting his right hand, a small cry of pain came from the Seraphim's mouth as his other hand instinctively began to caress it. He had broken his hand punching Kvar's face, and in that moment he briefly wondered what Kvar's face was even made of. It was evident he had put all his strength into punching Kvar's lights out, and sadly only managed to break his nose into pretty tiny little pieces.

Grieving over his hand, Yuan looked towards the other people in the room and was taken back by all the stares at the received. Even Mithos was surprised and was staring at Yuan as if he had just lost his mind, and for a moment he most likely did. Growling at them, he sneered towards them before answering. "You honestly cannot tell me none of you have ever wanted to punch him in the face for just opening his mouth."

A murmur of agreement vibrated in the room as Yuan took his seat, clutching his poor broken hand. Forcystus and Magnuis coming to Kvar's rescue to help him up, only to get the man to shove them aside. Clutching his nose and walking out the door to fix it.  
Both Yuan and Kratos shared a glance for a few moments, and Yuan could almost have sworn that Kratos was smiling. Yet when he blinked to see if he was seeing things, Kratos was back to his solemn expression staring at the table at a fixed point. Sighing at that, Yuan turned his attention to the table as well, still cradling his hand.

"Now then, to continue where we last left off." Yggdrasil stated as if nothing had occurred in the room, not waiting for the others to take their seat before beginning.


	2. Thank you

**Thank You  
**_part 2_

The meeting ended after a few hours of well spent waiting, arguing, and then finally mutual agreement. All previous occurrences before the beginning of the meeting had all but been outwardly forgotten. Each person getting up and leaving at their own leisure. Some tackling at twos, either willingly or less willingly, and others quickly leaving to walk on their own without the need for senseless babbles from others.

By the time most had exited the room, it only left two people. One sitting in the chair in a sense of daze, and the other fussing over their own broken hand. Both of them eyeing the other one in an unsure manner, and inwardly questioning why the other was still seating in the room. After a few moments of silence between the two a small chuckle escaped from Yuan's mouth. Recalling earlier that he had just punched one of the Grand Cardinals flat onto their back and gave them a bloody nose.

With all the commotion from the others and pressing need to remain calm during and after the ordeal. Yuan hadn't much time to really dwell on his own actions, and found it to be humorous. Glancing to Kratos, the man began to just sit there giggling at what he had done, and Kratos in return looked back. No chuckle came from the auburn man, but a small wistfully amused expression came to his face as he watched his old companion giggle in his chair.

As Yuan snorted in laughter and brought his hands down into the table, his laughter soon was interrupted as the pain shot from his hand up his arm. Quickly grabbing his own hand with his own and cradled the injured limb as he lightly began to sob and laugh at himself. This caused Kratos to only sigh out at Yuan's action.

That is when the most unexpected happened. Without a word between the two, Kratos reached over and tentatively grabbed Yuan's hand. This caused the half-elf to stop in his mid-laughter-sobbing to stare at the man with eyes wide. Unsure of what he wanted, Yuan decided to allow Kratos to have his bad hand rather than try to jerk it back and only hurt himself back in return. Once he allowed for Kratos to have his hand, Kratos hovered his own hand over Yuan's and a soft green glow began to slowly mend his poor hand. Granted both knew that what little healing Kratos could provide wouldn't be enough to fully heal it, but it was enough to at least not cause as much problem for the half-elf.

Sitting there in silence once again, both focused on Yuan's hand as it began to eventually mend. The pain slowly subsiding to a more tolerable level for the blunette.

"Thank you."

Yuan's eyes lifted up to look at Kratos, who's own eyes were set on Yuan's hands as he concentrated on his arte. Yuan's mouth opened up slightly, but quickly closed again. Clearly thinking on the matter. Eventually Kratos' own eyes raised to look at Yuan and began to conclude on Yuan's unsure expression.

"For what you did earlier. It wasn't necessary." Kratos finally explained, returning his eyes back to Yuan's hand. The blunette's mouth began to twitch as he watched Kratos, somewhat annoyed by what he had just said.

"Well, I did mean what I said earlier. His mouth has a knack for pissing anyone off." He replied a bit of annoyance apparent in his voice before softening it. "And it was. He didn't have any right to say what he did."

Yuan's eye brows crinkled slightly along with the edge of his mouth. Concern apparent on his face and when Kratos heard those words and saw that expression he couldn't help but stare at Yuan's face for a few moments before averting his eyes elsewhere. Letting go of Yuan's hand and concluding what he was able to do for it.

"If you talk like that, people will start to think we actually like each other." Kratos commented with slight humor, barely catching the sneer that came from the half-elf. That joke bristling bluenette.

Yuan rose to his feet, the chair that he once occupied sliding back from the action. The other man knowing better than to make eye contact with the furious green eyes that stared down at him. Yuan finally spoke up in a hushed sneer. "What _scandal_ that certainly would be."

Seconds ticked by as neither of them spoke up once more. The words spoken before hanging in the air as a reminder of their relationship at this point. The strain both experienced in interacting with the other. Then the half-elf leaned towards his old friend. A hand resting beneath the human's chin and slowly he placed a tender kiss on the auburn man's forehead. Leaving the remnants of a warm kiss before straightening to leave behind only the vision of a cape swishing. Those soft steps receding to the closing door and the emptiness left to the man. A man broken and only memories of tender kindness to keep him company. Perhaps he wasn't truly lonely in this world. After all, he had his constant. The aggravating, attention needed constant.


End file.
